Mid-Night Stars
by Aqua1
Summary: The rating will go up but for now I'll just leave it like that. So far it's very short and only Romance but will will have the action in it soon. It takes place in AC 199 Please R


I don't own gundam, yet like everyone else here i wish i did.  
  
  
A/N sorry about any and all spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes, my spell check doesn't seam to want to work for me right now.  
  
  
She stood at her blacony looking out at the midnight sky. She sighed knowing that after tonight he may never come back, the man she loved will never know that she even cared for him.   
  
He see's her everyday, somedays she knows, others she has no clue. He admires her beauty and her stength. 'She doesn't know how strong she really is' he though as he wached the light from the full moon shine apoun the girl, no woman, he has wanted to get close to since the frist day they met. In the moon light she looked like an angel, the angel he wanted to be his.  
  
She gently slid her hands across the cold metal rail before she walked into her room. She sat in front of her vanity and brushed out her hair. Closing her eyes she thought of him and wondered if he ever though of her, and if he did, did he think of her they way she though of him. "Did you ever know that I loved you?" she asked to no one. Getting up she walked over to her bed and laid down on top of the covers. "I've always loved you, but you never even though twice of me did you?"  
  
He watched her wondering who she was talking about. "Love" he whispered, with all this war that was finally starting to end he realised that he never though of love. All the an answered questions of why he watched her, protected her. Tomorrow he'd be going into space, he knew he might never come back to this beautiful land so he had to make the best of the time he had left here. He might never come back.  
  
She though she heard something from the balcony, slowly she got up from the bed and walked over to the door which was still open. She walked out into the night breeze, and looked over the edge.  
  
'Did she hear me' he questioned himself. Seeing her looking over the edge and then to the other side of the blacony he would be seen if he didn't show her he was allready there. He steped out of the showed covered area and walked behind her where he wraped his arma around her then whispered "Why are you out here all alone little one?"  
  
She froze when she heard his soft voice, "I heard something" she whispered to him. Afriad to turn around and this all be a dream, his arms where so warm around her.   
  
"Well, lets get you inside where it's nice and warm" he said against the back of her neck before he let go of her body and started walking into the room. She followed behind him wondering what he is doing here and how long has he been here.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked after he closed the balcony doors.  
"I'm here to see you" was his reply while he walked up to her and wraped his arms around her slim waist.  
"To see me?" she questioned, he then kissed at her neck beforee whispering.  
"To see the one that means the world to me" then contiuned to kiss as he started to slowly walk her to the bed. She walked with him holding on to his words, his actions, his movements. She stoped his kisses and looked him in the eyes.  
"What do you want from me? Is all you want is to get fucked before you leave? Is that all I am to you?" She couldn't believe that he loved her after all that time he didn't even look her twice over.  
"What I want from you is simple. It's to know what love is before I die." His eyes told of true meaning, they told her that he did care and that he also didn't know how to express what he's felt for her for a long time now. Before he could speak again she kissed him softly. Suprised at first then he gently wraped his arms around her and kissed back, she walked over to the bed still kissing him gently before lying down with him on top of her.   
  
  
  
  
  
She woke up the next morning with no one beside her, just wet covers to remebere the last time she would see the one she loved. She sat there and started to cry and moron over the death of one who hasn't died yet. Yet still no one could know of what happened the pervius night.  
  
  
  
  
(a/n)If you would like to know of all in deatil of what happened that night I need reviews, if no then i will just contiue with the rest of the story. I would like to have reviews but there not nessary to get updates. Ofter updates yes but not casual updates. 


End file.
